A vehicle seat having a seat bottom provided by a seat cushion which is mounted to a vehicle body via a slide mechanism is hitherto known in the art (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). In this vehicle seat, a seat cushion is configured to be horizontally movable together with a seat back relative to a vehicle body.
Also known in the art is a vehicle seat with a cable installed therein which includes a clip clamping and thereby holding a sheath of the cable so that the sheath is protected from damage by contact with the edge of a seat frame (e.g., see Patent Literature 2).
Also known in the art is a seat with a seat belt which is configured to be pulled out from an upper end of a shoulder of a seat back (e.g., see Patent Literature 3). This seat includes a retractor for the seat belt, and the retractor is held in an appropriate position of the seat. Also known in the art is a vehicle seat including left and right side frames and a lateral slide mechanism configured to support the side frames in a manner that renders the side frames movable in a lateral direction (e.g., see Patent Literature 4).
Also known in the art is a vehicle seat including a movable member configured to support a seat cushion, and the movable member is supported by a side frame via a link so as to render the seat cushion tillable (e.g., see Patent Literature 5).